The black wolf
by Travis Dreamer
Summary: T.M.W Enterprises tries to free Brigitte


The Black Wolf

By Travis "Dreamer" Walsh 

Travis Dreamer a guy who was a horror-terminating icon he led T.M.W Enterprises he had so far saved the survivors of Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger and other members of the C.O.D council of Darkness but this mission he had to take on would get personal really personal.

Travis recently got a report from his officer and second in command Tommy Jarvis survivor of Jason Voorhees saying that the C.O.D wants Brigitte Fitzgerald and the girl who captured her known only as Ghost so it was his job to get them out free Brigitte and arrest the elusive Ghost.

Tommy I want you and Fox to take the back, Hawk, Duran your with me Dreamers soldiers were armed and ready and had medics to go in with them to, to inject the wolf's bane into Brigitte to cure her of the curse and bring her to safety.

Anything, nothing said Fox to Tommy then he got on the radio head set "Boss no sign of them in the back were heading to your position over" "copy that Tommy we don't see anything except…wait a minute holy crap you guys get down here" as soon as they got to where Travis and part of his crew was they seen the basement.

What is it asked Hawk Tommy and Travis just looked at each other and said it's her "ok boys set for stun" said Travis then all of a sudden a ax came flying out of nowhere and almost hit Duran in the side of the head "woo what the hell was that" yelled Duran "you can't have my pet Dreamer you tried to save her once you couldn't do it then you can't do it now".

Ghost stood right behind them "should we shoot her boss" asked Hawk, Wait said Travis, "your under arrest ghost" Why you son of a yyyyaaaaarggggg" Ghost lunged at Dreamer with a pocket knife then Tommy knocked her out cold with the butt plate of his rifle.

"Thank you Tommy now let's get down there we got a wolf to save" Hawk you first no you first Duran you walking fuse box they were arguing until Tommy lost it and said shut up I'll go "hold up Tom" He called the lead medic Lieutenant Perkins "Ok Perkins we'll go in as soon as we got her under we'll call you down ok Captain said Perkins.

All of them went down one at a time first Tommy then Hawk then Travis and just before Duran was going to jump in Travis yelled out "Duran watch Ghost we'll be right up" yes sir "ok boys keep your eyes open and your mouths shut turn on your lights and set for stun remember we want her alive"

They looked in the basement for one minute then Hawk Spotted something cowering in the corner with beautiful black hair and wrapped in a filthy blanket "what's that" asked Tommy then Travis spotted her they had the rifles ready to shoot then he yelled Hold your fire it's her sure enough it was Brigitte then she said whimpering P-please don't k-kill me.

Travis ran to her and said "shhhhh don't worry it's me Travis were going to get you out of here get the medics get Perkins down here" Travis wrapped his jacket around the terrified girl and Perkins came down to give her a check up and gave her the special wolf's bane that would cure her but it didn't look good.

"Doctor how is she?" asked Tommy "she's dehydrated and she hasn't eaten and to top it off she got hypothermia we got to get her back to the compound or she won't make it" "then make it so were moving out" said Travis then he got on his head set and radioed the helicopter to pick them up.

They got out side with Ghost and Brigitte that's when they got sloppy three medics went ahead and were hit by shot gun bullets and killed "get down damn it stay down" yelled Duran to the rest of the medics they looked up and here was Otis, Baby and Spaulding the remainders of the firefly family and the hired mercenaries of the C.O.D.

We want the girls yelled Spaulding but Otis lost his patients "screw that I don't care what Kruger said I'm taking them dead" as you wish said baby then they open fired on the squad, hawk was worried "what are we going to do boys I'm out of ammo then Perkins spoke up "let me see if this works" he fired three flares from his pistol.

It hit the fireflies right in their faces and blinded them it was optical flares. The chopper came down picked the squad up and headed back to the compound. Days later Brigitte made it back to her old self before this whole thing began but she needed to know why did Ghost betray her so, she demanded to Travis to see Ghost but Travis said to her "I can't let you in there, she's under heavy security and she's to dangerous".

"Please Dreamer let me in there I have to find out why she did what she did" Brigitte pleaded with Dreamer until he finally yield and said "even though it will kill me to do this ill let you in you got 10 minuets" Brigitte came back up from the prison bay and just said there coming for us Dreamer get your men ready….TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
